COMRADE
by YeoraChan
Summary: Meskipun lo pergi, tapi makasih udah jadi yang pertama buat gue. Gue akan selalu ngingat lo di hidup gue..." / "Gue ngerasa lo keliatan deket banget kayak gunung itu. Tapi sebenernya lo itu jauh, jauh banget..." / "WANJERRR! Sehun! Lo pake beha! Wkwkwk..." / "Enggak! Lo yang terakhir!" / "Kasih gue waktu.."/ "Maksud lo Kai?" / "Jadi ini gimana guys?"- EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

KONTROVERSI HATI

 **Author : hunnah**

 **IT'S OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **Sorry for typo's**

 **Summary** : "Meskipun lo pergi, tapi makasih udah jadi yang pertama buat gue. Gue akan selalu ngingat lo di hidup gue..." / "Gue ngerasa lo keliatan deket banget kayak gunung itu. Tapi sebenernya lo itu jauh, jauh banget..." / "WANJERRR! Sehun?! Lo pake beha?! Wkwkwk..." / "Enggak! Lo yang terakhir!" / "Kasih gue waktu.."/ "Maksud lo Kai?" / "Jadi ini gimana guys?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah super songong sesosok makhluk hitam berjalan di parkiran dengan mengemut (?) lolipop di mulutnya. Bukan. Ini bukan adegan MV EXO CALL ME BABY. Ini Jongong yang baru sampe di sekolahnya.

"Ah gak asik. Kecengan gue mana ya? Gue kan kangeeenn " :* katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya jijik. Biasanya orang yang ngelakuin itu keliatan imut. Tapi kalo Kai yang ngelakuin jatohnya malah macem orang sakit gigi.

EWH.

"Kai plis deh lo gak usah sok imut. Jijik gue liatnya. Mending kalo bibir lo unyu, lah ini jontor kaya gitu. Hih!" Kata sesosok makhluk unyu yang baru markirin sepedanya. Namanya Sehun.

Eh btw, kalo yang ngomong barusan orangnya beneran unyu. Beda sama Kai yang unyunya tertunda karena terhalangi warna kulit. Eh, tapi emang ngaruh gitu? -_-

"Diem lu ganjelan pintu!"

"Ihh, seyeeemm"

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah sesosok makhluk boncel, mirip cabe dengan senyum kotak nyamperin si Kai sama si ganjelan pintu (?). Kalian pasti udah bisa nebak siapa orangnya :v

"HAII JOMBLOO! AA KANGEN NGEDH NIH SAMA KALIAAAN. AAAAA!" ;A;

"NJIRR BIASA AJA KALI. LO GAK USAH BAWA-BAWA JOMBLO. EMANGNYA LO SENDIRI BUKAN JOMBLO? HAH?!"-Sehun

"Woles bro. Damai yeh. Peace!" ._.v

"AAAHH! GUE LUPAAA! ASDFGHJKLQWERTY"

"LO KENAPA BIHUN? LO HAMIL? SIAPA COWOK APES YANG BERANI NGAHAMILIN ELO? UDAH BERAPA BULAN HUN?! KENAPA LO TERIAK-TERIAK?!" Baekhyun heboh sendiri sambil megangin bahu Sehun. Yang gak tahu cerita awalnya pasti salah paham.

NGENG! Mobil lewat.

"GUE BUKAN MALE PREGNANT BAEK! INI JUGA BUKAN FF MPREG PLIS! LO JANGAN NANYA YANG ANEH-ANEH. GUE INI ULTIMATE SEME ASAL LO TAU!" Sehun teriak di depan muka Baekhyun. Plus hujan lokal made in Sehun.

"KALIAN BISA KAGAK NGOMONGNYA KAGAK USAH PAKE CAPS LOCK?" Kai yang dengernya udah sakit kepala.

"EMANGNYA LO SENDIRI KAGAK PAKE KAI?" Sehun malah balik nanya pake urat tepat di kuping Kai.

"ENGGAK. GUE CUMA MAU NGINGETIN LO PADA GAK USAH BERISIK. INI DI UMUM BROH, DI UMUM!" Kai balik teriak di kuping Sehun.

"AAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Misi kak. Kakak ngalangin jalan saya. Saya mau markirin sepeda saya kak. Bisa minggir sebentar gak?" Kata seorang anak kelas X. Mukanya unyu, ganteng, idungnya mancung. Kai jadi minder sendiri liatnya. Tapi rada oon sih mukanya. Macem muka yang gampang dikibulin gitu.

BBUING..

BBUING..

HAH?

"Oh iya dek silahkan. Adek mau kakak bantu markirin sepedanya?" tanya Baekhyun sok perhatian. Kai sama Sehun facepalm.

"Enggak kak. Makasih" ^_^

"Alah unyunya. Namanya siapa dek?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, tapi yang ditanya tetep nampilin ekspresi ^_^. Kalo gue yang ditanya sama orang macem gini, gue bakalan lempar nih orang ke kandang zebra. Mpoz lah.

"Jungkook kakak" ^_^

Dan setelah itu mereka tukeran nomor hp, facebook, twitter, instagram, weibo, pin bb, line, , e-mail, wechat dan segala sosmed yang dipunya. Astogeh -_-

"Dasar cabe" cibir Sehun sambil masang muka males.

"Dek, jangan mau diapa-apain ya sama kakak ini. Bahaya" Kata Kai dengan wajah prihatin sambil ngeliatin Jungkook dipegang-pegang sama Baekhyun.

"Sialan lo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas XI-2 terlihat sekumpulan anak yang lagi gosip. Biasa rutinitas di pagi hari. Topik pembicaraannya gak jauh-jauh dari bergibah tentang anak-anak populer di sekolah.

"Eh, kalian tau gak? Katanya Kak T.O.P anak kelas XII-3 baru aja kemaren pacaran sama Jihyun anak kelas X-2 loh. Nembaknya pake acara di lapang lagi teriak-teriak pake mic yang biasa wasit pake waktu ada pertandingan olahraga. Beuh~ kece badai gak tuh?" heboh anak berpipi gembul, namanya Minseok.

"Wah masa sih? Padahal gue ngeceng dia. Ah gak asik si doi udah teken" Dio masang wajah cemberut. Antusias bergibah di pagi harinya mendadak menurun drastris kayak harga kolor di pasaran.

"Terus si Kai mau lo gimanain?" Luhan yang denger malah nyinggung hal paling sensitif buat Dio. Masalah si hitam sexy Kai.

"Bukannya si Kai itu mantan lo Han?" Dio malah nanya balik ke Luhan. Luhannya langsung pokerface.

"Ya emang. Tapi gue udah gak suka lagi sama si Kai itu Dio. Sekarang gue sama Kai Cuma temen."

Eh sodara-sodara, sebenernya emang bener Kai itu mantannya Luhan. Ciusan. Mereka jadian waktu kelas sepuluh. Tapi mereka putus pas mau naek ke kelas sebelas. Awalnya Kai yang nembak, tapi yang mutusin Luhan -_-. Dengan alasan udah gak cocok lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka sahabatan.

"Eh tapi.. Kasian dia. Lo gantungin terus. Emangnya lampu digantungin terus? Masih mending kalo lampu terang. Lah si Kai? Item gitu. Entar dia tambah item lagi. Eh? Tapi emang ngaruh gitu?" :v celetuk Minseok sambil motongin kuku tangannya.

"Elo gak usah ngerasa bersalah Dio. Kalo emang mau jadian sama Kai ya jadian aja. Gak perlu mikirin gue. Dia itu masa lalu." Luhan masang muka OMG. Dio cuma natep ke luar jendela.

"Udahlah guys jangan bawa-bawa 'dia'. Gue sebenarnya bingung mau gimanain Kai. Di sisi lain gue suka sama Kai. Tapi gue gak bisa 'lupain orang itu' meski orang itu udah nyakitin gue. Jadinya gue bingung L Dio mendadak masang muka galau.

"Maksud lo Suho?" kata luhan watados. Minseok lalu melototin Luhan.

Mendadak suasana jadi melow.

 **Ku tak percaya, Kau ada di sini**

 **Menemaniku, disaat dia pergi**

 **Sungguh bahagia, kau ada di sini**

 **Menghapus semua, sakit yang kurasa**

 **Mungkinkah kau merasakan**

 **Semua yang ku pasrahkan**

 **Dengarlah kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ku suka dirinya, mungkin aku sayang**

 **Namun apakah mungkin kau menjadi milikku**

 **Kau pernah menjadi, menjadi miliknya**

 **Namun salahkah aku, bila ku pendam rasa ini –** Vierra Rasa Ini

KAMVRET.

INI SIAPA YANG NYETEL LAGU?

DIO NGERASA KESINDIR?

ITU LAGU BERASA NYERITAIN KISAH ANTARA DIO, SUHO, KAI SAMA LUHAN.

KENAFFAAAAHH?!

"SAPE YANG NYETEL LAGU? MAU GUE LEMPAR DARI ATAP SEKOLAH HAH?!" Dio mengaum. Semua anak yang ada di kelas langsung kicep.

"Sssstt... matiin oooyyy"

"O-Oke" Kata anak yang lagi megang radio. Namanya Sungyeol. Edan emang. Ke sekolah bawa radio. Untung aja gak kena razia. Mpoz lah kalo ketauan guru BK. Bisa dijadiin sikat WC dia.

"Cielah yang kena kontroversi hati" kata Luhan pelan. Nyari gara-gara nih orang.

"Ambil aja si Kai sono. Gimana kalo dia diembat orang?"

"Gue denger Han" Dio natep Luhan tajem yang ditatap cuman cengengesan. Dan setelah itu Dio pun tenang kembali.

Gak lama dateng tiga orang dengan gajenya. Mereka lari-larian. Berasa lagi lomba lari estafet liatnya. Yang satu orangnya item, yang satu lagi putih banget. Dan yang terakhir orangnya nyaris gak keliatan. Boncel sih :v

Baek: SIALAN LU!

" WAY WEY WOY! GUE NYONTEK PR SEJARAH LO DONG DIO. INI GAWATT! KALO GAK NGERJAIN GUE BISA DIJADIIN SIKAT WC SAMA PAK YUNHO !" Kata anak yang berkulit putih banget sambil kakaratak (?) tasnya Dio.

"EH EH. ENAK AJA LO BIHUN. DI RUMAH EMANGNYA LO NGAPAIN AJA? MAKANNYA RAJIN DIKIT KEK!" Dio sewot lagi. Tapi yang diomelin tetep aja nyalin PR punya Dio.

"Hun. Kerjaan lo hina banget sih, nyontek mulu. Sekali-kali belajar dong biar pinter" kata Luhan jutek. Muka Sehun mendadak jadi berubah.

'...balajar dong biar pinter'

'biar pinter'

'BIAR. PINTER'

Kata-kata Luhan muter-muter terus di kepala Sehun kayak kunang-kunang, dan muka Sehun seketika langsung mendung. Gimana gak mendung? Dikatain kayak gitu sama kecengan?

Sakit bro!

SAKIIITTT!

Tapi Sehun gak terlalu ambil pusing sekarang. Ini waktunya mendesak jadi untuk urusan sakit hati belakangan aja.

Sedangkan Kai dari tadi cuma diem aja. Duduknya di samping Luhan. Matanya natep Dio intens. Tatapannya sulit diartiin. Ceileh. Sedangkan Dio cuma mandang ke luar jendela. Gak berani mandang Kai sama Luhan.

Padahal mah si Luhan biasa-biasa aja. Pengecualian buat si Kai.

Baekhyun yang geregetan liatnya langsung aja hebring biar suasananya gak terlalu kaku.

"Oh iya guys. Tadi kata Bu Minah hari ini kita boleh jajan sepuasnya di kantin. Dan itu GRATISS! Soalnya Bu Minah lagi ulang taun" Minseok sama Luhan langsung tepuk tangan heboh. Dio diem.

"Ciusan lo Baek. Anjir lah kalo gini gue mau jajan yang banyak. Kalo perlu gue bekel juga buat di rumah. Heuheuheu..!"

"CIUSAN INI? Kalo ada lebel 'gratis' sih gue demen" timpal Sehun yang udah selesai nyalin tugasnya Dio. Dia udah lupa padahal dia lagi sebel sama Luhan. Yah,, ternyata 'GRATIS' lebih ampuh ngobatin sakit hati. Bahkan sakit hati gara-gara cinta.

Dan setelah itu bel tanda masuk pun bunyi. Mereka pun langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Waktu Istirahat**

 **KANTIN**

"NGANTRI DONG! INI GUE DULUAN YANG DISINI. NAPA LO YANG ADA DI TEMPAT GUE?"

"BUU! ES CENDOLNYA 3 GELAS BUU!"

"DEK! KEMBALIANNYA BELUM DIBAWA!"

"LO NGINJEK KAKI GUE KAMVRET!"

"AWAS TUMPAH. MATA LO LIAT JALAN DONG. JANGAN LIATIN CEWEK AJA"

"HEHEHE..."

Dan beginilah keadaan di kantin. Ribut nauzubillah. Hari-hari biasa aja ribut apalagi sekarang. Ditambah hari ini jajanan kantin gratis sepuasnya. Jadinya anak-anak pada anarkis takut gak kebagian.

"SEHUUNN! LO BISA BANTUIN GUE BAWAIN INI KAN BUAT ANAK-ANAK?" Teriak Chanyeol terlalu ngebass. Disampingnya ada Jongdae yang maksa kepengen dibilang Chen sama-sama raridu (?) -(repot sama bawaan)- bawa nampan pesenan anak-anak. Jadinya anak-anak yang lagi jajan aja sampe noleh gara-gara suaranya Chanyeol. Dan udah itu suasana ribut kembali.

"OKE" Sehun pun nyamperin Chanyeol yang udah gak berbentuk gara-gara kedorong ke sana ke dorong ke sini sama anak-anak yang lagi jajan dengan anarkisnya. Bajunya kusut, mukanya merah. Mungkin gara-gara kejepit tadi.

Sedangkan yang lainnya udah duduk di meja panjang yang kosong. Letaknya di pojokan. Karena cuma itu tempat yang kesisa. Di sana ada Kai, Baekhyun, Minseok, Luhan, Dio, Tao, Lay, sama Kris. Buat informasi Tao, Lay itu anak kelas XI-3 dan Kris anak kelas XI-1 yang juga anggota geng kubluk, mereka bilang nama kubluk mereka EXO.

"EHANJIRR! Tangan gue berasa keriting ini bawa kabur nampan dari kerumunan anak-anak edan" kata Chen sambil ngeremes-remes tangannya. Chanyeol langsung duduk di sebelah Kris dan Sehun disebelah Kai. Yang lainnya udah jelalatan gara-gara liatin makanan yang banyak banget.

"Ini nih yang namanya makan" Dio langsung aja nyomot cireng dari piring yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Kai lo geser dikit kek. Pantat gue rasanya sakit. Ugh, sempit" kata Sehun ambigu. Kai cuma natep Sehun aneh. Mukanya tambah jelek. Otaknya terbang kemana-mana.

"Maksud lo Hun?" Kai masih aja mikir yang aneh-aneh. Yang lainnya liatin Kai sambil melotot.

"LO GAK USAH MIKIR YANG ANEH-ANEH YA KAI! LO MAU GUE SIRAM PAKE KUAH BAKSO? DASAR OTAK BOKEP!" Dan setelah itu Kai di ditampiling (?) pake koran bekas sama Sehun, dan ditonjokin rame-rame sama yang lain.

"Udah guys! Sekarang kita makan yok. Selamat maa..." omongan Chen kepotong sama suara seseorang yang dateng nyamperin mereka sambil bawa mangkok isi bubur kacang.

"Boleh ikut duduk gak? Tempat yang lain udah penuh" kemudian orang yang ngomong senyum. Plis yah! Demi Kai jadi mancung, senyumnya ganteng pake banget. Gue aja yang ngetik ampe terpesona.

"Oh silahkan, silahkan" Kata Minseok ramah. Sedangkan 2 orang disana ada yang merasa pipinya memanas dan yang satunya entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Hai Dio" kata orang itu. Kai ngedelik tajem dan Dio langsung salah tingkah.

"H-Hai juga Kak Junmyun" kata Dio sambil nunduk. Yang lain gak ada yang liat mereka. Semuanya asik dengan makanan masing-masing. Kecuali dua orang yang terus aja merhatiin sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di kantin tadi, Dio jadi agak diem. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah Dio nolak pulang bareng sama temen-temennya dengan alasan mau dijemput papanya.

Sekarang Dio lagi jalan kaki mau pergi ke halte bus. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Entah kenapa sekarang Dio malah kepikiran Junmyun terus-terusan.

"Gue kenapa sih? Bodo ah" Dio ngomong entah sama siapa. Lalu duduk seorang anak laki-laki di samping Dio.

"Sendirian aja?" tanya anak tadi senyum. Dio langsung noleh. Ternyata Junmyun alias Suho, alias Junmen, alias Junmaho, alias orang kaya, alias...

STOOOPP! Kenapa gue malah ngelantur begini? Kembali ke Dio.

"Iya Kak."

HENING

Gak ada yang berani ngomong. Dio maupun Junmyun sebenernya kepengen banget ngomong. Tapi gak berani ngomong duluan.

"Kak Junmyun.."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kakak aja duluan"

"Enggak lo aja"

"Kakak aja"

"oke"

HENING LAGI.

"Sebenernya, gue mau minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu. gue udah nyakitin hati lo Kyungsoo..." Junmyun ngomong pelaan banget. Junmyun emang suka manggil Dio nama aslinya kalo mereka lagi berdua. Kecuali setelah kejadian itu dan mungkin berubah lagi sekarang. Kemudian Dio noleh. Dio udah mau nangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

 **FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu Dio lagi nungguin Junmyun di gerbang sekolah. Udah sore sih. Janjinya mereka mau pulang bareng dan Junmyun mau ngomong sesuatu sama Dio.

Setelah nunggu 15 menit, Junmyun dateng dengan make hoodie biru tua. Cielah ketjeh banget. Kemudian Dio lambai-lambai tangan.

"Soo, sori ya nunggunya lama. Tadi ada pengumuman bentar" kemudian mereka jalan bersama. Selama di perjalanan gak ada yang ngomong. Bahkan nyamuk pun gak berani ngeluarin suara.

HENING.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Ya?"

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu"

"Ngomong aja. Emang kenapa?"

"Ini tentang hubungan kita"

"Hubungan kita?" Dio bingung. Suasana mendadak jadi aneh.

"Sebenernya gue mau minta kita..

.

.

.

.

.

PUTUS!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **DEG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-APA? Tapi kenapa? Gue punya salah ya sama elo Kak?" Dio udah mau nangis. Sedangkan Junmyun masih tetep gak natep Dio.

"Enggak Dio, enggak. Lo gak pernah buat salah sama gue. Tapi. Gue ngerasa kita udah gak cocok lagi. Gue ngerasa kalo kita udah gak bisa bersama lagi Dio. Sekarang mungkin gue lagi suka...

.

.

.

sama orang lain"

TES

TES

Dio nangis tanpa suara. Kata-kata Junmyun barusan nyakitun hati dia banget. Padahal Dio udah sayang banget sama Junmyun tapi entah kenapa malah berakhir kayak gini. Sebenernya Dio kepengen nonjok muka Junmyun sampe bonyok, tapi itu malah memperkeruh suasana pikir Dio.

"S-Secepat i-itu lo ninggalin gue?"

Junmyun gak ngomong lagi. Dia tetep mandang jalan lurus.

"OK kalo itu mau lo. Meskipun lo pergi, tapi makasih udah jadi yang pertama di hidup gue. Gue akan selalu ngingat lo di hidup gue...

.

.

.

.

.

 **KIM JUNMYUN** "

"Maaf Dio" dan setelah itu Junmyun pergi tanpa ngucapin apa-apa lagi. Bahkan dia gak natep Dio sebelum pergi darisana. Sore itu Dio nangis di halte dekat sekolah gara-gara seorang Kim Junmyun.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Maaf Dio" dan lagi-lagi Junmyun ngulangin kata-kata waktu itu.

"Enggak. Elo enggak salah Kak. Gak ada yang salah di sini. Itu mungkin karena waktu itu kita lagi emosi aja. Dan mungkin ini yang terbaik buat kita jadi mau gak mau kita jalanin aja. Mau apalagi?" Dio senyum.

Maniiiss bangeet.

"Gue gak mau gara-gara kejadian waktu itu hubungan persahabatan kita jadi renggang. Jadi? Kita masih tetep jadi sahabat kan meskipun kita gak jadi pasangan?" Junmyun cuma noleh.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Iya"

"Bolehkan sekali ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya gue meluk elo? Sebagai seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang pernah menjadi orang istimewa buat gue. Do Kyungsoo!" Dio cuma diem. Gak berani lagi natep Junmyun.

GREB

Junmyun lalu meluk Dio eraaat banget. Dan Dio nangis lagi sore itu. Di jam yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan karena orang yang sama.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ada satu hati yang tersakiti di sana. Denger semua yang Dio sama Junmyun omongin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Pagi yang cerah buat pagi ini. Secerah muka Kai jika dapet cipok dari Dio. Tapi sayang itu gak mungkin. Oke. Ini narasinya malah ngelantur kemana-mana -_-

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Oh yang amat sangat rajin tapi tidak dengan anak-anaknya apalagi yang bungsu, dia masih asik ngebangke di kasurnya. Namanya tentu saja Oh Sehun. Anak kedua di keluarga Oh. Biasa lah hari minggu. Gue aja yang ngetik sama kayak gitu kok :v

"Hun? Lo bangun dong. Temenin gue jogging yuk? Mumpung hari minggu. Kan biar tubuh kita sehat Hun" kata tetehnya Sehun yang cantik jelita. Namanya Tiffany.

"..." gak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"Hun? Lo mati?" tetehnya nendang pantat Sehun. Adeknya gak gerak sedikitpun. Tanda-tanda kehidupan juga belum keliatan dari Sehun.

"Dek? Lo mau bangun kagak? Jogging yuk? OH SEHUN!" Tetehnya udah sebel. Eh si Sehunnya malah tetep asik tidur.

"Kapan-kapan aja teh. Ajak pacar teteh aja. Bang Nicun kan namanya?" udah jawab gitu Sehun tepar lagi.

"Nickhun Oh Bihun bukan Nicun. Udah gue bilangin dari dulu. Gimana sih? BANGUN CEPETAN KEBURU SIANGG!" Tiffany nyeret kaki Sehun. Tapi tetep gak ada pergerakan.

"Kapan-kapan aja teh!"

"Kamvret lu! -_- Gue udah nungguin lu dari tadi jawabannya kek gitu. PHP lu bocah. Yuk ah bangun. Gue aduin loh sama mamah. MAH! SI ADEK GAK MAU BANGUN MAH!" Tiffany teriak-teriak dari kamar atas. Ampe jalan juga kedengeran ini suaranya. Mang Ucok aja yang lagi jualan bubur depan rumah saking kagetnya ampe banting gerobak.

"Ihh.. si teteh malah aduin ke mamah" L Sehun manyun. Bibirnya dipoutin sok imut. Mukanya disedih-sedihin.

"Najis!"

"HUN BANGUN AYOK NAK! INI MAMAH BELIIN SATE KESUKAAN KAMU. KALO GAK BANGUN ENTAR MAMAH BUANG AJA SATENYA!" mamahnya Taehee teriak dari bawah. Oke. Untuk yang kali ini kayaknya Sehun bakalan bangun.

"IYA MAH IYA. JANGAN DIBUANG SATENYA. INI GARA-GARA TETEH SIH PAKE NGADU SEGALA. KAMVRET!" noh kan bener?

"Elunya sih. Ayo dong Hun kita jogging. Entar keburu siang. Gak ada waktu lagi" tetehnya Sehun langsung aja narik Sehun. Tanpa inget kalo Sehun belom cuci muka bahkan belom sikat gigi.

EWH.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teh? Ini seriusan kita jogging?" tanya Sehun males. Mukanya kucel. Masih ada bekes-bekas dahdir (?) di pipinya. Rambutnya persis udah kayak orang kena badai tornado.

"Iya. Ini kita lagi jogging Hun. Liat nih kita kan lagi jalan ini." Bales tetehnya masih tetep hebring. Mukanya daritadi tetep masang ekspresi ^_^

"Iya jogging kok ke taman. Jadi ini yang namanya jogging? Padahal kalo tau gini gue mandi dulu kek. Seenggaknya gue cuci muka. Biar gue gak malu-maluin"

"Mandi atau gak mandi tetep aja lo malu-maluin gue. Muka lo udah malu-maluin dari sononya. Kesana yok" Sehun langsung masang muka baeud. Tetehnya emang gak pernah peka sama perasaan Sehun. Gimana kalo Sehun ketemu sama kecengannya di jalan? Kan Sehun malu L

"Sialan!" Sehun gondok.

Dengan masih masang muka baeud. Sehun tetep ngikutin tetehnya. Dari kejauhan sih Sehun udah mirip gembel yang mau minta sedekah jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Beda banget sama penampilan tetehnya.

Tiffany mukanya cantik, Sehun mukanya penuh dahdir (?)

Tiffany pakeannya bersih pake kaos olahraga modis dah keliatannya, Sehun pakenya boxer sama kaos oblong yang ada tulisan 'I LOVE JOGJA' (?)

Tiffany pake sepatu sport, Sehun pake sendal swalow yang kiri hijau yang kanan merah.

Halah. Diliat di sisi manapun gak bakalan ada yang nyangka Sehun adeknya Tiffany.

"Teh? Pulang yuk?" Sehun udah mulai laper. Mukanya makin suram. Matanya makin sipit.

"Pulang? Kok pulang? Kita kan baru beberapa meter jalan di sini Hun. Bentar lagi ah" Tiffany tetep keukeuh lari-lari kecil di depan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun boro-boro lari. Jalan aja udah mirip siput dia.

LOYO.

Dan Sehun pun kepaksa nyeret-nyeret kakinya. Gak peduli orang-orang yang liat nyangka dia itu orang gila.

"LUHAN!" Tiba-tiba Tiffany teriak. Orang-orang yang denger ampe liatin mereka. Denger nama Luhan, Sehun mendadak jadi seger. Luhan yang denger namanya dipanggil langsung noleh.

"S-siapa? Luhan?" kata Sehun gagap. Oalah... ketemu kecengan toh :v

'Tuh kan apa gue bilang. Entar kalo gue ketemu kecengan gimana? Kejadain kan? Gimana ini. Gue syok ini, syok! Mana penempilan gue gembel banget. Aaahhh... mamah Sehun harus gimana? ;A;' teriak Sehun dalem hati.

"Eh, Kak Tiffany. Lagi jogging ya Kak? Sama siapa? Sama pacarnya ya?" tanya Luhan. Tiffany cuma ketawa.

"Enggak. Tuh sama si Thehun. Hun sini dong. Nih ada Luhan. Kalian temen sekelas kan di sekolah?" Sehun udah panas tiris (?). Mau ketemu kecengan.

"Ehh.. hai~" lo ngomong apa sih Hun? Malu-maluin aja dah di depan kecengan.

Udah itu Luhan sama Tiffany ngobrol sambil jalan bareng. Sedangkan Sehun cuma ngikutin aja di belakang. Gak berani ngeluarin suara.

Cemen lo Hun. Udah kek pembokat aja lu.

"Emmh.. Hun?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu. Sehun langsung noleh.

"Iya Han?"

"Lo sakit? Tumben lo lebih diem dari biasanya?" Luhan ngerutin dahinya liatin Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Yang ditatap jadi makin salting.

Ditatap kecangan broohhh :v

"Enggak. Gue-"

"Si Sehun kayaknya malu takut ketauan belom mandi. Nyantai aja" omongan Sehun dipotong dengan senak udel. Sehun langsung melototin tetehnya.

"LO BELOM MANDI HUN? PANTESAN LO LEBIH DEKIL DARI BIASANYA. WKWWKWK!" Luhan ngakak setelah itu. Mukanya bahagia banget pas ngetawain Sehun. Mukanya makin aneh aja, jauh dari kata ganteng di kamus narsisnya.

"Sialan!" Sehun kembali masang muka baeud. Ini gara-gara tetehnya ngumbar aib Sehun seenak udel di depan kecengan Sehun. Minta dikentutin kayaknya.

Luhan ngelap air matanya. Kemudian berusaha bersikap cool lagi. Malu dih tadi ketawa. Dia berdekem tiga kali sebelum ngomong. Sok keren.

"emh.. kak Fany, Sehun gue cabut dulu ya. Udah agak siang ini. Mau nganterin mama dulu ke salon. Biasa akhir pekan. Mau perawatan kayaknya" Luhan garuk-garuk kepalanya. Entah dia malah ngerasa aneh sendiri. Padahal Tiffany biasa aja. Pengecualian buat si Thehun.

"Eh? Kok buru-buru? Gak main dulu. Ini udah deket rumah kok" Tiffany yang awalnya lagi asik maenin pou di hapenya langsung komentar.

"Enggak, gak usah. Ini juga udah buru-buru Kak. Kak Fany gue pulang dulu ya. Sehun selamat ketemu lagi besok di sekolah. Bye~" Luhan langsung ngelambai-lambai tangannya kek orang udik. Tiffany juga ngelakuin hal yang sama. Kecuali Sehun yang diem aja, masih ngambek dia ceritanya.

"Hun? Udah yuk pulang. Gue juga udah keringetan ini kepengen mandi lagi. Cabut nyok" Tiffany langsung lari-lari lagi di depan Sehun.

Sehun memble "Napa coba gak dari tadi pulangnya?" dan kemudian Sehun kembali lagi nyeret-nyeret kakinya. Ekspresinya masih sama. Lemes, loyo, gak bertenaga, laper, dan aura jomblo sangat kuat menguar dimana-mana, berasal dari tubuh Sehun pastinya. Emang apa hubungannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAMI PULANG!" Tiffany masih tetep ceria kayak tadi. Kayaknya mood nya lagi bagus.

"Maaf dek. Gak menerima sumbangan maaf ya" kata Joongki, sang papa meletakkan koran paginya di atas meja waktu ngeliat Sehun. Sehun langsung nampilin ekspresi -_- waktu denger papanya secara gak langsung ngatain dia gembel -_-

"Asem! Ini Sehun pah. Bukan gembel. Plis deh" -_-

"Ah masa? Kok kamu kayak gembel nak? Kucel gitu? Sehun anaknya ganteng loh gak kayak kamu. Bohong ah" papanya tetep keukeuh. Papanya langsung ngendus-ngendus udara sekitar. Tiffany cuma bengong aja liatin mereka sambil ngelepas sepatunya.

"Adek belom mandi pah. Ini gara-gara teteh yang ngajak adek jogging tadi. Jadi gak keburu mandi" Sehun malah curhat. Ngeluarin semua unek-uneknya.

"Yaudah deh. Mandi sono. Entar langsung makan. Kalo ada PR langsung kerjain mumpung hari minggu. Kalo gak bisa nanya sama teteh" papanya udah mulai bawel.

"Iya pah" dan Sehun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"btw, kamu beneran Sehun kan? Bukan gembel?" papanya masih tetep aja keukeuh. Sehun udah masang muka kesel.

"PAPA!" dan papanya langsung ketawa ngakak sampe jatuh dari kursi.

Sebenernya Sehun itu anaknya manja banget. Dia yang paling bungsu sih. Jadi dia yang paling disayang sama anggota keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH BUSET. KAMBING! TAEHYUNG. LO APAIN MAKALAH SEJARAH GUE? NAPA JADI KERITING GINI KERTASNYA? ADA YANG SOBEK-SOBEK LAGI. LO GAK TAU INI GUE SUSAH BIKINNYA. NO COPY PASTE DI INTERNET GUE BIKINNYA ASAL LO TAU. INI MAU DIKUMPULIN BESOK KAMVRET" ;A; Baekhyun udah kejer nangis-nagis di depan meja belajarnya. Dia udah frustasi ini. Rasanya udah kayak mau nalen beling.

"OH ITU PUNYA ABANG? GUE KIRA BUKU BEKAS. SORRY TADI KEGENCET (?) TANGAN GUE WAKTU GUE MAEN PS. ABANG SIH NAROHNYA SEMBARANGAN. JADI GUE GAK SALAH YA!" Taehyung atau yang maksa kepengen dipanggil V nyaut dari bawah.

"TAPI INI DARUROT BROHH DIKUMPULIN BESOK INI. GUE GAK PUNYA DANA LAGI BUAT NGEPRINT. AAAAAA!"

"BERISIK BANG. ADEK LAGI BELAJAR. BESOK MAU ULANGAAAN!" sebenernya si Taehyung ngibul. Dia gak belajar kok, besok juga gak ada ulangan. Cuma dia gak mau aja digangguin abangnya yang suaranya cimit- cimit gimana gitu (?). Taehyung lagi asik mantengin laptop liat Jodha Akbar di youtube :v

Sedangkan Baekhyun di kamarnya masih terus tereak-tereak gak jelas. Cuman volume suaranya dikecilin takut ngeganggu adek semprulnya yang katanya lagi belajar. Kena kibul nih si Baek :/

Dan udah itu Baek nelpon Dio.

"Halo?" kata suara di sebrang sana.

"DIO INI GIMANA YO? DARUROT WARIOR! MAKALAH GUE RUSAK INI. AAAA!" Baek mulai curhat segala unek-uneknya.

"YA ELO BIASA BAEK. LO NGOMONGNYA GAK USAH PAKE CAPS. BERDENGUNG INI TELINGA GUE!"

"TAPI INI GAWAT DIO. UDAH GUE BILANG INI DARUROT WARIOR!"

"ABANG JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK. ADEK LAGI BELAJAR!" adeknya berkoar-koar lagi. Dasar adik durhaka.

"Apa lo kate dah -_-. Emang kenapa sama makalah lo? Jangan bilang rusak. Dikumpulin besok loh."

"Iya lo bener makalah gue ancur Dio. Dirusak sama adek setan gue ini" L

"APA? Terus lo mau gimana?" Dio udah ngerasa gak enak. Ada hawa-hawa negatif di sekelilingnya.

"Gue mau pinjem uang Dio. Boleh ya? Gue gak punya dana lagi nih buat ke warnet. Tenang aja gue bayar kok. Hehehehe..." Noh kan? Dio udah ngira-ngira Baek bakalan minjem duit. Dia kalo udah ada maunya baru dah nelpon Dio. Dan ujung-ujungnya gak jauh dari duit.

"Oke udah gue kira kok -_- Lo kirimin aja file makalah lo ke e-mail gue. Entar gue print. Tapi besok lo harus bayar ya? Gue juga lagi gak ada pemasukan nih."

"MAKASIH DIO. MUMUMU... Lo emang sahabat gue. Hehehe.." Baek udah jingkrak-jingkrak gaje. Untung gak ada yang liat.

"Iya, iya. Udah ya. Bye~" dan Dio mutusin sambungannya sepihak. Gak sopan emang. Tapi Baek tetep seneng.

Dan setelah itu seorang Byun Baekhyun langsung bobok ganteng di kamarnya lagi. Padahal ini masih pagi. Mau ngelanjutin mimpi katanya. Padahal dia belom mandi, cuci muka atau sikat gigi. Tapi Baek gak peduli. Mumpung hari minggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang lagi jalan. Habis ke warnet. Dia habis ngeprit tugas makalahnya. Tenang Sehun udah mandi sekarang. Udah ganteng lagi, udah wangi lagi, udah kece lagi. Kembali lagi sama Sehun yang asli. Gak kayak tadi pagi yang udah mirip gembel. Tapi sayang, Sehun tetep jomblo.

"Ini jalan kok sepi banget ya? Biasanya kan hari minggu suka rame. Bodo ah" Sehun ngomong sendiri ala sinetron. Liatin kanan kiri. Siapa tau ada cewek cantik lewat.

Di depan, Sehun ngeliat ada kedai bubble tea. Walah lumayan banget ini. Sehun kan doyan sama bubble tea. Dengan riang gembira Sehun ngelangkahin kakinya menuju kedai bubble tea. Dalam radius 100 meter Sehun udah bisa ngambeu (?) bau segernya bubble tea. Emang kerasa gitu?

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung mesen "Mbak, bubble teanya satu yang rasa coklat. Ukuran jumbo ya. Esnya yang banyak"^^ biar gereget lanjut Sehun dalem hati.

"Bentar ya dek" Sehun ngangguk tiga kali. Dia ngeliat ke sekeliling. Dia ngerasa kenal sama seseoarang yang lagi duduk sendiri pake jaket item biru. Sehun nyipitin matanya.

"Ini dek!" si embaknya nyodorin segelas jumbo bubble tea coklat. Sehun langsung noleh.

"Eh? Iya mbak makasih" udah bayar, Sehun langsung nyamperin orang yang tadi dia perhatiin.

Sehun ragu-ragu sih mau nanya. Tapi dia kepo gila sama orang itu. Jadinya dia ngedeket. Jalannya dipelanin. Pake efek slow motion juga.

 **BIAR GEGEGET!**

Dan

PUK!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC OR END?**

Halaahh!

Ini gue ngetik apaan sih? Pas dibaca ulang kenapa malah jadi absurd gitu ya.

Ini ide muncul tiba-tiba waktu gue lagi mandi. Setlah. -_-

Dan buat ceritanya, 45% itu asli pernah gue alamin! Tapi akhirnya gue beriisiatif buat dibikin FF aja kan lumayan tuh.

Jika ada kesamaan kata-kata, cerita, latar sama cast itu murni tidak disengaja. Ini asli bikinan gue.

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

Buat typo harap dimaklum. Mungkin dalam proses pengetikan jari gue sering kepleset. Jadinya gitu -_-

Sorry juga buat humornya yang garing sama romancenya yang malah entah kenapa jadi makin kaga jelas. Ini offical couple dan ini ff yaoi pertama gue. Jadi sorry ya kalo emang aneh.

Buat yang udah baca tinggalin jejek ya.

 **NO SILENT READER!**

BYE.

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ANTARA LO DAN GUE

 **Sebelumnya..**

Sehun ragu-ragu sih mau nanya. Tapi dia kepo gila sama orang itu. Jadinya dia ngedeket. Jalannya dipelanin. Pake efek slow motion juga.

 **BIAR GEGEGET!**

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Kemudian orang itu noleh.

 **Author : YeoraChan**

 **IT'S EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **Sorry for typo's**

 **Summary** : "Meskipun lo pergi, tapi makasih udah jadi yang pertama buat gue. Gue akan selalu ngingat lo di hidup gue..." / "Gue ngerasa lo keliatan deket banget kayak gunung itu. Tapi sebenernya lo itu jauh, jauh banget..." / "WANJERRR! Sehun?! Lo pake beha?! Wkwkwk..." / "Enggak! Lo yang terakhir!" / "Kasih gue waktu.."/ "Maksud lo Kai?" / "Jadi ini gimana guys?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BANGKE! KAGET GUE!" Luhan syok karena ada yang nepuk bahu dia. Tadinya mau dia lempar pake meja, tapi gak jadi. Sedangkan Sehun cuma nyengir.

"Eh Sehun? Jajan juga?" Luhan berusaha pasang muka sok cool lagi karena orang yang nepuk bahu dia ternyata Sehun. Tengsin bro.

"Iya. Sendirian aja di sini?" Sehun udah mulai basa-basi. Jantungnya ded-degan parah. Tapi Sehun tetep masang muka tablonya biar Luhan gak curiga. Malu dong.

"Iya. Ini gue abis nganter mama langsung aja ke sini. Lo sendiri?"

"Iya gue juga sendiri. Ini gue abis ke warnet tadi. Liat ada kedai di sini langsung aja capcus ke sini deh."

"Ohhh"

Udah itu gak ada lagi yang ngomong. Suasana mendadak gak ngenakin.

HENING.

Yang kedengeran cuma suara kendaraan sama odong-odong yang kebetulan numpang lewat. Sehun masih tetep nyedot bubble teanya dengan khidmat.

"Gue baru nyadar kalo pemandangan di sini indah banget. Gunung di sana keliatan bagus banget dari sini" Luhan tiba-tiba ngomong sambil nunjuk gunung yang dia maksud dari balik kaca. Sehun noleh.

"Iya di sini emang bagus banget" kemudian Sehun senyum.

"Gunungnya keliatan deket ya kalo dari sini. Gue suka" Luhan makin ngelebarin senyumnya. Sehun terpesona. Dan entah punya keberanian dari mana Sehun tiba-tiba ngomong serius sama Luhan. Tapi ekspresinya tetep keliatan santai.

"Luhan.."

"Iya?" Luhan noleh. Kok suara si Thehun berasa beda ya? Rada kedengeran rada serius gitu rasanya, menurut Luhan. Padahal biasanya si Thehun kan lawak kalo ngomong.

"Gue ngerasa lo keliatan deket banget kayak gunung itu. Tapi sebenernya lo itu jauh, jauh banget. Sulit buat gue gapai." Sehun senyum. Matanya juga ikutan senyum. Sedangkan Luhan ekspresinya jadi aneh. Otaknya masih loading sama perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Lo itu ibarat Paterpan buat gue. Lo hanya cinta sama Wendy. Sedangkan gue gak lebih dari seorang Tinkerbell. Yang cuma bisa ngeliat Paterpan-NYA bahagia sama orang lain. Mekipun gue sakit **saat itu** , tapi gue tetep seneng asal lo bahagia. Meski bukan sama gue..."

"Padahal gue pengen banget jadi yang pertama buat lo. Tapi udah telat. Lo udah pernah jadi milik orang lain. Hehehe.."

"Tapi kalo gue gak jadi yang pertama, gue bisa kan jadi yang terakhir?"^^ dan Sehun senyum lagi. Matanya tetep mandang Luhan.

"M-Maksud lo apa Hun?" tanya Luhan pura-pura bego. Sebenernya dia ngerti perkataan Sehun barusan. Tapi dia bingung mau ngerespon apa. Jadinya Luhan lebih milih pura-pura bego.

"Lo itu lucu ya?" Sehun malah ketawa liat Luhan. Sehun ngulurin tangannya ke kepala Luhan. Dan entah kenapa Luhan ngerasa pipinya itu panas. Deg-degan pula. Mamah, Luhan kenapa?

"H-Hun?"

"Di kepala lo ada daun. Emang lo abis ngapain sih? Hahaha..." entah kenapa Sehun malah ketawa. Dan Luhan ngerasa Sehun hari ini tuh beda banget. Dia manis banget ke Luhan. Dan Luhan baru nyadar kalo Sehun itu GANTENG.

'Gue mikir apa sih?' Luhan ngomong dalam hati.

Dia ngelirik ke Sehun. Sehun masih tetep senyum ke dia. Kemudian Sehun ngalihin pandangannya ke jalan dengan masih senyum ganteng. Mbak-mbak yang lewat aja jadi berasa GR gara-gara disenyumin Sehun terus. Padahal sebenernya Sehun senyum buat Luhan. Muka Luhan udah berasa mejikuhibiniu rasanya. Luhan malu di tatap kayak gitu. Jantungnya berasa mau lari.

"Lo gak pulang Han? Gue mau duluan kalo gitu. Bye~" dan sebelum Sehun pergi, dia nyempetin buat mengusak rambut Luhan. Yang diperlakuin kayak gitu mukanya udah gak berwarna.

"Barusan itu apa?" entah Luhan bicara sama siapa. Yang jelas dia sedang dilema sekarang. Apa barusan itu Sehun ngungkapin perasaannya ke dia secara gak langsung?

Dan setelah itu Luhan langsung pulang. Dia mau ngejernihin pikiran dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sedangkan di jalan...**

.

.

.

.

"Aduh tadi gue ngapain sih? Bego bego bego" Sehun ngomong sambil mukulin kepalanya. Persis orang sinting.

"Harusnya gue tadi gak ngelakuin itu. Entar gue harus ngomong apa ke Luhan besok di sekolah? Gue takut dia jadi ngehindar dari gue. AAAAHH! MAMAH, SEHUN HARUS GIMANA?" Sehun langsung lari-lari gaje. Gak peduli sama orang yang nganggep dia orang sinting.

"Ganteng-ganteng kok gila" kata ibu-ibu yang liat Sehun di jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUN JANGAN LARI-LARI PAKE SEPATU DONG KALO DI RUMAH. INI LANTAINYA BARUSAN ABIS GUE PEL BOCAH!"

"TEH! SEHUN MAU CURHAT. HUWEEEEE..."

"LO KENAPA SIH BIHUN?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Besoknya, di sekolah...**

"WOY! WOY! DUDUK DULU BENTAR GUYS. INI GUE MAU NGOMONGIN SESUATU. PENTING!" teriak sang ketua kelas XI-2, Henry. Tapi naas gak ada yang mau dengerin dia.

"SAYAAAANG~ Buka mulutnya dong! AAAAAA~"

"Kamvret! Elu ngedudukin hp gue tau"

"Sorry, sorry"

"Eh Krys, warna kutek lo bagus. Gue mau dong!"

"Boleh"

"ADUUH! KAKI GUE NYENGGOL MEJA. SIAPA SIH YANG TARUH DI SITU. SINI GUE KENTUTIN!"

Ngedenger suara-suara najis barusan, Henry cuma elus dada. Murid-murid kelasnya emang edan semua. Henry bingung kenapa mereka kayak gitu. Dan lebih bingung lagi kenapa dia bisa jadi ketua kelas MEREKA? KENAFAH?

"JANGAN RIBUT DI KELAS GUA! GUE KETUA KELAS DI SINI. KALO GAK GUE PANGGIL KUNTII!" Henry mengaum. Wajahnya udah merah mirip tomat basi. Idungnya kembang kempis kayak banteng papua. Dan ajaib semua anak-anak kelasnya itu langsung diem dan duduk manis kayak gak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

HENING.

"OK. Jadi gini. Sekolah kita ngadain camping-"

"Camping? Buat semua angkatan?" sela Myungsoo yang maksa pengen dipanggil L motong omongan Henry.

"Enggak. Cuma buat kelas X sama XI doang. Kelas XII gak ikut karena biar fokus ke ujian. Kita bakalan camping ke Bogor (?). Kata Pak Kepsek campingnya diadain minggu depan selama 3 hari 3 malem. So, kalian harus buat persiapan dari sekarang. Dan katanya UTS diundur jadi 2 minggu lagi" kata Henry panjang lebar.

"OH YEAHH"

"MAKASIH YA ALLAH"

"INI NAMANYA SURGA DUNIA BROHH!"

"BYE BYE KELAS XII"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Dan katanya buat kelas sebelas tiap perwakilan kelas aja diwajibkan ngadain rapat buat ngadain projek semacam lomba gitu. Buat diikutin anak-anak kelas sepuluh. Tapi harus unik"

"Oke. Itu masalah gampang lo tenang aja bro." Ini Luhan yang ngomong. Kayaknya dia udah dapet ide dari raut mukanya yang senyum-senyum aneh gitu. Mirip doraemon versi yadong.

"Ok. Gue percaya sama kalian. Good job!" dan Henry langsung pergi ke kantin. Laper. Katanya belom makan di rumah. Baru makan mie ayam aja sama kupat sayur. Bagi Henry itu belum makan. itu cuma sekedar ngopi alias cuma makanan pembuka. Dan kelas pun kambali ribut kayak tadi.

Sehun mandangin Luhan. Dia kepengen banget ngomong sama Luhan. Buat mastiin kalo Luhan gak ngehindar sama dia. Dan cara itu adalah saran tetehnya kemaren. Kan kemaren Sehun curhat sama tetehnya sambil nangis. Malu-maluin emang.

Dengan berakhir Sehun ditampiling pake buku ensiklopedia karena menurut tetehnya Sehun gak gentle, malu-maluin, masa baru gitu aja udah parno, mental tempe, dan banyak lagi omelan dari teteh cantiknya.

"Lu-" omongan Sehun kepotong sama Luhan sendiri. Sehun kaget.

"Hun? Lo mau kan anter gue ke kantin? Gue laper nih. Tenang aja gue teraktir lo hari ini. Mumpung hari senin dan gue lagi banyak duit. Hehehe..." Luhan nyengir sambil ngerangkul pundak Sehun. Ceria kayak biasa.

Padahal Luhan masih gugup ketemu Sehun karena kejadian kemaren. Tapi Luhan gak mau disangka ngehindar cuma gara-gara itu.

"Luhan..?" Sehun masih gugup. Tapi dia lega juga ternyata Luhan gak ngejauh apalagi marah sama dia gara-gara kemaren.

"Udah lah. Lo lama." Dan akhirnya Luhan nyeret Sehun ke kantin dengan riang gembira.

"Dio, Dio, Dio lo mau ikut belanja gak sama kita? Buat persiapan entar camping!" Chanyeol nyengir. Wajahnya udah penuh sama gigi. Dio facepalm.

"Boleh. Mau kapan?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah."

"Emang mau sama siapa aja Yeol? Cuma kita?" Dio ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Biar kece kayak pemaen sinetron, pikir Dio.

"Kita ajak geng. Gimana? Kai lo mau ikut kan?" Chanyeol tetep masang senyum gigi tanpa takut giginya kering gara-gara dijereng terus.

Kai yang lagi maen game di hp langsung dongakin kepala. "Kemana?"

"Kita mau belanja buat persiapan camping minggu depan. Lo ikut kan?" dan Kai cuma ngangkat kedua jempolnya. Dan sibuk liatin layar hp lagi.

"Lo mau beli apa aja Yeol?" Dio ngomong sambil ngitung duit yang ada di dompetnya. Takut gak cukup.

"Gak banyak sih. Mungkin peralatan mandi, beberapa bahan makanan dan beberapa bungkus cemilan aja. Sekalian mau beli kaos kaki sama handuk sekarang gue lagi berhemat."

"Oke." Dio manggut-manggut. Terus ngambil sesuatu di tasnya.

"K-KAI!" Dio teriak sambil bawa gantungan kunci menuju bangku Kai. Kai langsung berenti maenin game di hp-nya.

"I-iya Dio?" duh Kai gugup.

'Dio mau ngapain ya?' tanya Kai entah sama siapa.

"Ini gantungan kunci punya lo kan? Kemarin jatuh pas lo turun dari bis. Pas mau gue kembaliin lo gak noleh-noleh sih. Jadinya gue bawa pulang aja"^^ Dio senyum sambil nyerahin gantungannya. Kai cuma diem.

"Ini.." dan kai pun nerimanya sambil ikutan senyum juga. Sumveh! Dio unyu banget kalo lagi senyum. Kai ngerasa meleleh.

"Makasih Dio."

"Jangan sampe jatuh lagi ya Kai. Dan kalo gue manggil lo. Lo wajib noleh oke? Kemaren aja gue cape ngejar-ngejar lo. Udah ya? Gue keluar dulu mau ke kantin." Dio ngomong sambil ngelirik jam tangannya.

"Mau ikut?"

"Lo duluan aja. Entar gue nyusul. Hehe.." Kai cuma bisa nyengir. Dia gugup.

"Yaudah. Yeol? Ke kantin yuk?"

"Ayok! Gue di traktir gak?" Chanyeol yang dari tadi cuma liatin drama murah meriah tadi langsung cerah pas diajak ke kantin.

"Traktir pala lo! Udah ah. Nyok cabut!"

Dan di hari Senin ini Kai ngerasa seneng banget. Coz kecengannya ngomong sama dia, senyum pula. Ditambah udah ngembaliin gantungan kunci punya Kai. Dan Kai cuma bisa senyum-senyum gaje sambil megang erat gantungan kuncinya.

Berhubung gurunya gak masuk, anak-anak kembali ribut. Ada yang ngegosip lah, yang dandan lah, yang karokean lah, yang tidur lah, dan yang yang banyak lagi kelakuan absurd lainnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak diharapkan untuk segera memasuki lapangan. Baris menurut kelas. Pastikan jangan ada yang ketinggalan apalagi lupa. Jam 06.15 kita berangkat" Pak Donghae udah teriak-teriak pake toa. Anak-anak yang udah siap sama barangnya langsung lari dan bikin barisan di lapangan.

"PLIS DEH. Ini barang bawaan gue berat banget. Perasaan gue bawa barang cuma seperlunya aja. Kamvret dah" kata Sehun mencak-mencak. Dia udah sebel dari pagi gara-gara papanya telat bangun. Sehun mewek takut kesiangan terus ditinggalin sama temen-temennya. Akhirnya tetehnya yang nganterin Sehun ke sekolah.

ANAK MANJA.

"Lah elu masih mending. Ini gue bawa barang udah yang kayak mau pindahan. Gue jadi bagian konsumsi buat kalas sepuluh nanti. Gue nyiapin ini dari jam 3 pagi asal lo tau." Ini Kai yang curhat. Tulang punggungnya udah berasa kena osteoforosis saking pegelnya bawa kantong segede gabag.

"Haha.. lo pantes bawa yang kayak gituan Kai. Mirip babu." kata Chen nunjuk Kai yang bawa masing-masing 2 keresek gede di tangannya. Plus kantong gunung segede gabag naplok dengan unyunya di punggung Kai.

"Sialan lo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena semua udah kumpul, langsung aja masuk bis masing-masing. Masuknya jangan ribut. Dimulai dari ujung kanan. Kelas X-1. Cepet cepet" kata Pak Donghae riweuh. Dia udah balik sana balik sini ngurus anak-anak yang ngerusuh mulu.

"TAS LO NYANGKUT DI BAJU GUE INI. GIMANA SIH"

"CHEN LO BANTUIN GUE BISA KALI"

"KAK! INI TOPINYA JATUH."

"MAKASIH DEK"

"MASUKNYA SEORANG-SEORANG DODOL. GAK NYADAR BADAN BANGET SIH LO!"

Pak Donghae yang dengernya udah lieur. Udah dibilangin jangan ribut malah makin ribut. Sedangkan Pak Kyuhyun si guru matematika yang killer malah lagi santai-santai maenin hp sambil duduk di kursi bis paling depan sebelah sopir.

"Update status dulu ah. Si Donghae lagi sibuk nenangin anak yang kerjaannya ngerusuh. Ibarat menunggu Shindong jadi bidadari. Wkwkwk" Edan. Nih guru rada kendor otaknya. Jangan ditiru.

 **DI BIS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjuangan buat masuk ke dalem bis akhirnya semua bernafas dengan lega. Si Kai langsung banting topi.

"KAMBING! Cuma masuk ke bis aja susah gila. Topi gue ampe jatoh keinjek-injek ini." Kai udah marah banget. Wajahnya udah gak ngebentuk. Yang ngerasa nginjek topi Kai cuma nyengir. Itu Luhan yang nyengir.

"Tao, gue duduk sama lo ya?" kata Baekhyun sambil nenteng tas gunungnya. Yang ditanya noleh.

"Entar Yixing sama siapa?"

"Biarin sama si Chanyeol aja. Dia berisik banget tau gak? Makannya gue pindah."

"Oke"

Buat informasi, kenapa Baekhyun sama Tao bisa se-bis padahal mereka beda kelas? Jawabannya karena semua anak bebas mau sebis sama siapa aja. Jadinya mereka bisa nentuin sendiri. Dan semua geng kubluk gak jelas mereka se-bis semua. Ada kelas sepuluhnya juga kok.

Kursi di jajaran kiri:

Baekhyun-Tao

Chanyeol-Lay

Kai-Sehun

Luhan-Dio

Xiumin-Suho

Chen-Kris

dst

Jajaran kanan:

Jungkook-Zelo (ini Baekhyun yang nentuin kursi sama busnya. Soalnya dia kepengen adek unyunya deket sama dia-_-)

Henry-Amber

Taehyung-Taemin

Krystal-Luna

Sungyeol-Minho

Dst

Ngerti kan? Harus ngerti. Gue gak mau tau. Dan suasana di dalem bis pun kembali riweuh (?).

"HALO TEH? IYA ADEK UDAH BERANGKAT INI! APA? GAK KEDENGERAN TEH!" –Sehun

"Mah isiin Dio pulsa dong. Mau abis nih. Entar Dio gak bisa nelpon mamah" L-Dio

"LUHAAANN! SINI GUE PAKEIN KUTEK. BIAR CANTEKS!"-Krystal

"OGAH! GUE COWOK PLIS" -_-

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"-Amber

Dan suara-suara najis lainnya. Suho yang dengernya cuma senyum maklum aja sama kelakuan ajaib teman-temannya. Dia lebih milih mainin tab-nya. Anak baik.

Gak ada yang diem di bis. Bahkan ada yang sampe koprol. Ini si Chen. Jangan ditiru ya.

"ASTOGE CHENTONG! LO DUDUK NAPA? MALU-MALUIN UMAT LO!" ini Henry yang teriak. Sebagai ketua kelas mereka dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keributan yang dibuat. Padahal sendirinya tadi juga ribut -_-

"WOY WOY! Gue bawa tongsis loh. Selfie nyok?" Luna ngomong sambil siap-siap masang pose.

"Bole bole" Baekhyun yang emang pada dasarnya narsis rada centil juga sih sebenernya langsung ikutan hebring masang pose jijay di samping Luna.

"IH GUE JUGA MAU IKUTAN DONG!" Sehun yang liatnya langsung nyeruduk-nyeruduk gaje di antara Luna sama Baekhyun. Yang diseruduk cuma masang muka tengsin.

Jungkook tiba-tiba nyamperin mereka. "Kak? Kook boleh ikutan?"^^

BBUING

BBUING..

Pake aegyo mas broh.

 **SANGAT GEREGET.**

"BOLEH!"

"ITU YANG AEGYO NAMANYA SIAPA? KENALAN SAMA KAKAK YUK!"-Krystal

"Jungkook kakak"^^

"UNYUNYAAA~~~~~~~"

"KYA~KYAAAAAAA~~~~~"

Akhirnya trio Luna Sehun Baek ditambah Jungkook selfie pake hp sama tongsisnya Luna. Mereka masang gaya beda-beda.

 **JEPRET**

Luna monyongin bibir.

Sehun pokerface.

Baekhyun nyengir closup.

Jungkook masang muka ^_^

 **JEPRET**

Kepala Chen sama idung Luhan ikutan nongol.

 **JEPRET**

Tangan Amber yang lagi tidur naplok di jidat Sehun.

 **JEPRET**

Pak Kyuhyun ikutan peace sign di belakang Jungkook.

"Udah ah gue pegel. Rasanya mau kering ini gigi." Kata Sehun sambil nenggak teh botol punya Kai. Yang punya gak tau karena emang lagi tidur.

"Kris gege pinjem power bank dong"

"Boleh."

"Gege kenapa diem? Sakit gigi ya?" tanya Tao watados. Kris seperti biasa. Masang muka fokerface.

"Enggak kok gak papa."

"Terus kenapa diem aja?" Tao makin kepo aja. Mukanya makin deket sama muka Kris.

"Gege sebenernya sakit Tao..." Kris ngomongnya pelan banget. Tao makin bingung.

"Sakit apa? Cerita sama Tao dong.."

"Sebenernya gege lagi

.

.

.

.

Sariawan" L Kris langsung masang muka sedih. Terus meringis kecil gara-gara tadi ngomongnya kekencengan. Ternyata Kris terserang luka dalam :v

"Oh sariawan. Tao bawa kok obat sariawan. Gege mau?"

"Boleh."

Sementara itu...

"PAK? Ini berapa lama lagi sih nyampenya? Dio kebelet pengen pipis pak!" Dio udah berasa pengen koprol saking gak bisa nahan pipis. Pantesan dia lebih diem dari biasanya. Takut keluar sebelum waktunyanya, pikir Dio ambigu.

"Ini udah hampir sampe anak-anak. Paling 15 menit lagi. Sabar aja." Sahut Pak Kyuhyun sambil maenin PSP punya Taemin.

GAK MODAL.

Tiba-tiba...

GAJRUG! (?)

"asdfghjkl! #$%! INI UDAH NYAMPE? GUE KETIDURAN. KAMVRET!" Kai langsung refleks bangun gara-gara efek mengguncang (?) dari bis tadi. Bisnya gak sengaja nginjek jalan berliku.

"Ini masih di jalan Kai."

" Tidur mulu sih lo."

"GAK ASIK!"

Dengernya Kai langsung poutin bibir sok imut. Matanya dibuat berkaca-kaca. Tangannya dikepalin di depan dada. Mukanya jelek banget sumpah.

JIJAY

"HOEKK!"

"NAJIS!"

"Kalian jahat sama gue"

"Tes! Tes! Perhatian! Anak-anak segera bersiap. Kita hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Siapkan barang-barang kalian. Cek jangan ada yang sampai ketinggalan. Yo, jangan ribut!" Pak Kyuhyun dengan gaya ala-ala pramugari gak jadi gitu ngumumin lewat toa milik sekolah yang dia gondol. Anak-anak yang tadinya ribut malah makin ribut.

Duh gusti -_-

"ASDFGHJKL! #$%^ YEOL BANGUN CHANYEOL! LU NGEDUDUKIN RANSEL GUA! INI MAU NYAMPE PLIS!"

"BOGOOOOORR! I'M COMING BEYBEH! AKANG DATENG!"

"UPDATE DULU AHH! BIAR GAWL!"

Dan gak lama kemudian mereka udah nyampe. Suasananya sejuk banget. Di puncak gitu. Bus lalu diparkir dengan rapinya di depan tulisan 'TEMPAT PARKIR'. Dan anak-anaknya ribut lagi.

"MINGGIR! GUE KEBELET PLISSS!" Kalian pasti tau siapa yang teriak.

"SEJUK BANGET BRO UDARANYA. TAMPATNYA BAGUS PULA. SELFIE DULU AH!"

"SEGERNYA SUASANA PUNCAK!"

Pak Kyuhyun yang memang memandu bis yang mayoritas geng Kubluk EXO ngasih panduan-panduan selama mereka ada di sana. Anak-anak satu persatu merhatiin.

"Jadi, kita di sini selama 3 hari 3 malem. Untuk pembagian tenda kalian bisa bebas memilih dengan siapa aja. Setiap tenda dihuni 7 orang anak. Kelas sebelas sama kelas sepuluh digabung aja. Kalian jangan sampe kepisah sama rombongan oke? Selamat bersenang-senang!" Pak Kyuhyun tumben-tumbennya ngomong bener panjang lebar pula. Anak-anak langsung nyautin.

"OKE PAK! MAKASIH!"

Lalu terjadilah kasak-kusuk di sana sini. Semua heboh ngurusin soal pembagian tenda mau sama siapa aja. Ada juga yang udah bikin tenda. Informasi ceritanya mereka bikin tenda di lapang gede yang rumputnya hijau dan di sekelilingnya ada kebun teh. Ngerti kan? Harus.

"Jadi anggota kita mau siapa aja nih? Buruan. Tuh ada yang udah bikin tenda!" Baekhyun udah gak sabaran.

"Udah deh yang ada di sini aja. Gue, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, Myungsoo, Taemin, dan-" omongan Henry kepotong sama Baekhyun. Ni anak emang selalu seenaknya.

"Jungkook, Jungkook. Dia aja" cengir Baekhyun dengan muka cabenya. Yang lain memble.

"... Jungkook. OK. Semua lengkap"

"Dasar cabe" Sehun nyibir.

"Gue denger Bihun" Baekhyun yang denger langsung ngedelikin matanya. Enak aja dibilang cabe. Meskipun kenyataan sih.

"Udah-udah. Jadi gini aja. Sekarang ayo kita buat tendanya. Masa mau kalah sama kelompok lain. Kai lo bawa kan tendanya tadi di bis?" tanya Henry sambil culang-cileung (?) nyari tempat yang dikira strategis buat masang tenda.

"Udah. Itu udah gue taroh di sana" tunjuk Kai ke arah tumpukan barang-barang mereka. 'kok gue berasa babu mereka sih. Gue kan seksi konsumsi bukan seksi peralatan -_-' lanjut Kai dalem hati.

"OKE! KITA MULAI SEKARANG GUYS! YIHAAA~~"

"Kak! Kakak! Gimana kalo kita pasang tendanya di sana aja? Pemandangannya bagus!" tunjuk Jungkook tiba-tiba. Taemin ngangguk.

"Iya. Di sana kayaknya gak ada yang bangun tenda. Gimana? Bagus loh?" Taemin nambahin.

"Boleh juga tuh. Yuk kita bangun di sana aja" tanpa babibu Myungsoo langsung bawa barang-barangnya ke sana. Yang lain langsung ngikutin.

"Oke deh. Bagus juga"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Malam harinya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Elahh... di sini dingin banget sumveh!" Kata Baekhyun sambil masang kupluk sama kaos kakinya. Sekarang emang udah menjelang malem. Jadi udaranya makin dingin aja. Serasa dimasukin kulkas kalo menurut pemikiran sintingnya Baekhyun.

"sini. Mau gue angetin?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba nongol sambil masang tampang aneh.

"Ambigu lo! Pergi sana!" Baekhyun yang dengernya tiba-tiba telinganya serasa iritasi.

Gatel.

"Gue kan cuma becanda Baek. Elonya aja yang otak kotor. Jahat lo!" Chanyeol malah akting sok imut. Gak cocok sama suaranya yang kayak om om.

"Udah ah. Udah ini acara selanjutnya mau ngapain Yeol?" Baekhyun udah selesai masang sepatunya. Dia langsung berdiri nyamperin Chanyeol.

"Kata si Luhan mau ngadain api unggun sama ngobrol-ngobrol aja. Soalnya acara sama perlombaan dimulainya besok."

"Yaudah. Ke sana yok! Kayaknya anak-anak udah pada ke sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tas! Tes! Satu dua? Selamat malam semuanya?" sapa Luhan basa-basi. Luhan mendadak jadi pembawa acara dadakan. Dia emang ditugasin sama Pak Kyuhyun buat ngisi acara malem ini. Terserah sama Luhan. Yang disuruh sih seneng-seneng aja. Coz Luhan emang gak punya rasa malu.

"MALAAAAM!"

"Gimana campingnya? Seru kan? Pasti seru dong?" Luhan masang muka hebring. Matanya barbinar-binar.

"SEEERUUU!"

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain nih? Ada yang punya saran gak? Biar malemnya gak ngebosenin. Ini malem minggu loh" Luhan naek turunin alisnya. Mirip orang sakit kepala.

HENING

Gak ada yang ngomong.

"mau ngapain ini kakak-kakak adek-adek? Masa mau diem aja. Gak seru dong." Luhan maksa banget. Dia masang tampang minta ditabok.

Lalu dengan PD-nya anak kelas sepuluh yang katanya namanya Baro ngangkat tangan.

"Iya dek Baro. Ada usul?" Luhan masang tampang kepo. Yang lain juga.

"Gimana kalo nyanyi aja kak? Seru kayaknya sambil ditemenin angetnya api unggun. Kan so sweet!" Baro langsung senyum-senyum gaje. Korban nonton drama.

"Nyanyi? Bagus tuh. Gimana teman-teman? Nyanyi mau ya?" Luhan kembali masang muka aneh. Tapi ganteng kok, menurut Luhan sendiri.

"Boleh tuh. Gue setuju. Gue bawa gitar ini" celetuk Chanyeol sambil ngacungin gitarnya.

"Bagus itu. Nyanyi aja ya? Setuju gak?"

"SETUJUUU!"

"Ok. Siapa yang mau nyanyi?"

HENING LAGI.

"Kalo gitu Kak Dio aja yang nyanyi. Kak Dio kan suaranya bagus. Ini dia kita persembahkan Kak Dio dari kelas XI-2. Tepuk tangannya dong" yang ditunjuk seenak udel sama Luhan cuma bengong melototin matanya. Dio belum ngeh. Yang ada di sana langsung tepuk tangan heboh. Dio berasa jadi artis.

Tadinya Luhan mau milih Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyunnya lagi asik minum wedang jahe sambil nyemilin kue. Kalo Lihan ganggu, kemungkinan besar Baekhyun bakalan ngamuk. Dan Luhan gak mau siluman cabe di sebrangnya ngamuk. Enggak. Makasih.

"T-tapi gu-gue.." Omongan Dio kepotong sama petikan gitar Chanyeol.

Tapi akhirnya Dio nyanyi juga. Dan entah kenapa Dio malah nyanyiin lagunya Geisha (?)

' **Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia** '

Dio nyanyinya menghayati banget. Matanya dari tadi mandangin Suho terus. Dan Suho cuma nundukin kepalanya. Gak sadar diliatin. Entah Suho ngantuk atau apa. Tapi gak ada yang peduli. Bahkan Luhan si MC gadungan pun gak peduli gara-gara udah terlalu menghayati lagu yang dinyanyiin Dio. Badannya melambai-lambai kayak lagi nonton dahsyat.

Kecuali satu orang yang mandangin Dio terus. Kai. Iya Kai. Dia ngerti itu lagu Dio persembahin buat siapa. Kai udah telalu ngartos.

Sampai-sampai Kai merasa disakiti lagi malam ini setelah kajadian di sore itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC OR END?**

HAI? Ketemu lagi sama gue di chapter 2 ini. Ngerti kagak sama ceritanya?

Kalo kalian gak ngerti, gue maklum kok. Gue aja yang ngetik kadang kagak 'ngeh' sama kata-katanya. Padahal gue sendiri yang bikin tapi gue juga yang gak ngerti. Gila emang -_-

Sori yah gue update lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget, padahal gue udah bikin sampe chapter 3. Maklum gue update cuma ngandelin WiFi sekolah -_-

Udah ah. Cuma gitu doang kok.

Buat yang udah baca tolong **REVIEW** ya?

 **HARGAI GUE YANG UDAH BIKIN.**

 **NO SILENT READER.**

Selamat ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya.

REVIEW OKE?

 **SEKALI LAGI JANGAN LUPA REVIEW**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **park28sooyah :** ini yaoi bev. makasih udah ketawa baca ff gue. padahal gue kagak ketawa sama sekali loh pas baca ulang -_-. jangan bosen-bosen review yah. makasih^^

 **kimkyungsoogirl :** jawabannya udah tau kan sekarang? :v makasih ya buat reviewnya. jangan bosen-bosen buat review lagi. *ketjup

 **BYE~**


End file.
